He is Ocean I am Waves We are Life
by PaperSkraperPanda
Summary: She is all that he wants,but he is nothing she needs. He is the air that she breathes, and she's the reason he wears his heart on his sleeve. It's their fate to be together,but how long can they withstand the pressure before they reach a breaking point?


Chapter. 1

_The mall was bustling with teenagers. The place was crawling with them, literally everywhere. Occupying themselves with their cellhpones, gossip, and probably blowing up their parents' credit cards. It was pretty cramped on this particular day. Why? Because it was Saturday. And everyone came on Saturday._

''Fucking shit.'' The red head said as she slid down in her seat, stirring what was now and ice cream mush with her plastic spoon. ''I'm so bored..'' She whined, poking her lips out. She had long cherry apple red hair, that was layered and had black streaks. Her skin was a light caramel complexion, and her eyes were a sea blue. She was about 5'4'', quite busty, and had a few piercings. Those being; her lip, tongue and nose. Guys were ALWAYS hitting on her, mainly because of her body...and because she was a complete dip shit. ''Well, Melodie. You're the one that suggested we come to the mall.'' Said her blonde friend, who sat across from her at the little table in the Hagen Daz ice cream shop. Melodie rolled her eyes, ''shut the hell up April.'' she retorted. April just grinned, ''Just sayin'.'' April had platinum blonde hair that was cut short and choppy in the back, but her layers were very long in the front. She had icy blue at the tips, and on the longer layers had cotton candy pink coon tails. She had a very light, almost pale complexion with beautiful olive green eyes that could light up a room. She was 5'5'' and slender, and had quite a few piercings also. She had her eyebrow, septum, and tongue pierced. Along with the entire bridge of her nose, and she had spider bites (triple lip piercings). Melodie stuck out her tongue at April, who stuck her tongue out back at her with a giggle. April turned to their third friend, Kurai. Who she noticed hadn't really said much. ''Anything wrong, Ku?'' April asked, and Kurai shook her head no, giving her a small smile. ''Oh, Okay.'' April said taking a bite of Kurai's ice cream. ''Hey!'' Kurai said laughing and April grinned once more, ''Mineee.'' She laughed along. Kurai was the shortest out of her two friends, standing at only 5'2''. She had long jet black layered hair with snow white underlayers and bangs that swepped across her forehead. Her complexion was similar to that of a poercelain doll; flawless and pale. Her eyes were such a light, lucid gray they almost looked clear. And she had a few piercings too. Her body was generally inbetween slender, and busty. But either way, it always left guys somewhere between a rock and a hard place. She had her nose pierced. And she had angel, and snake bites. The trio all began to laugh and chat for a bit. Until...

''Hey, Kurai. Isn't that your mom?'' Melodie asked as she pointed out the glass window that lead to the mall hall way, filled with people shopping and teenagers being hooligans. Kurai blinked as she looked out the window, and Melodie was right. It was her mother. Sitting on a bench all alone, as if waiting for someone. ''What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be working?'' Melodie asked. ''I'm wondering the same thing...'' Kurai said quietly as she watched her mother. What WAS she doing here? Her mother had a very busy job as a nurse, and worked 6 days a week. Having only 1 day off, but Saturday wasn't one of those days. Her mother always worked hard, but had to work even harder since she got divorced from her husband, Kurai's father, When she was 12. But that was four years ago. Kurai was lost in a deep thought until her thought process was cut in half by Melodies shrill squeal. Which caused other customers in the shop to glance at her. ''HOLY SHIT BALLS. HE'S GORGEOUS.'' She said, practically drooling. ''God, Mello. Keep your tongue in your mouth. I don't know where that shit's been.'' April said making a face, ''Shut the fuck up.'' Melodie squinted as she pointed out the glass. ''Look at him.'' The other two girls looked out the window just to see what Melodie was gawking at. And hot damn, she had every right to gawk. He was tall, and well built. He wore gray acid washed skinny jeans, with red and black checkered Vans. He sported a lovely Asking Alexandria band muscle shirt and his sleeve tattoo's creeped down his arms. His hair was jet black and shoulder length with red streaks, and white tips. But they couldn't see his eyes, since he was too far away and all that hair'd be in the way anyway. As he walked casually, the three were practically undressing him with their eyes. ''He's so hot..'' April said dreamily, ''I want his babies...'' Melodie replied, still watching the mysterious boy. ''What the fuck, Mello? He could have the herps'.'' Kurai laughed, triggering Mello to shrug. ''It wouldn't even matter, he's still hot as fuck.'' she laughed along. They all continued to chat and watch him, but everything got extremely peculiar when that boy walked over to Kurai's mother. Causing their mouths to go slightly agape. The two seemed to know each other, quite well. Judging by how they were chatting in what seemed like a friendly manner. ''What the- They know each other?'' Melodie asked confused. ''''It looks that way, and pretty damn well too..could he be a youth from the hospital?'' April asked, turning to Kurai once again. Kurai was confused, and just gave them a mere shrug as they observed him. Who was he? She's never seen him before in her life. Could he've been a youth from the hospital where her mother worked? A student he's tutoring? That could've been it. But why were they at the mall? All those assumptions were blown out of the water when they saw the two hug. Their mouths went even more agape. ''They seem to be pretty fucking friendly.'' Melodie said, throwing her cup into the garbage. ''Yeah, weird..'' Kurai said as she picked up her styrofoam ice cream cup and began to now drink the soupy ice cream. But still keeping an eye on her mother and the stranger. No one was prepared for what happened next; The boy leaned down, cupping her mothers face in his hands and giving her mother a very sweet kiss.

Their jaws practically hit the table. Kurai was so shocked she dug her nails into the cup so hard it tore, and all what was once ice cream spilled onto the table. ''HOLY ZOMBIE JESUS!'' April exclaimed, appauled. ''THAT GUY JUST KISSED YOUR MOM!''. ''YEAH, I WS KIND OF FUCKING THERE. APRIL.'' Kurai said, quickly grabbing some napkins and cleaning up the mess. She couldn't believe it. That complete stranger, well. Guy who her mother apparently seemed to know, just KISSED her. What was the meaning of this travesty? ''He looks like he could be OUR age!'' Melodie said in complete disbelief, but then ghasped and added ''Dude...your mom is a COUGAR!''. Kurai glared and smacked her upside the head, '''The fuck up!'' She said. Even though it clearly looked like Melodie was right. She just couldn't believe it. Her mother and the stranger held hands, smiling at eachother and walking away. It was becoming too much for Kurai to handle. So she got up, and her two friends gave her a look. ''Where are you going?'' They asked curiously, ''Home. This is too...outrageous.'' She replied rubbing her head. ''Oh come on, Ku. Don't be like that. Let's go do something fun.'' Melodie pouted, ''Nothing in your eyes is our kind of fun.'' April said quirkily as Melodie blinked and said ''Uh yeah, it is.''. ''Melodie, hearing yourself brag about wanting to be in a porno is NOT FUN.'' April said grinning and Melodie flipped her off with a glare. ''Well it's fun...for me. But really, C'mon Kurai. Stay for a little while longer?'' She asked with puppy eyes and Kurai sighed, giving in. ''Fine. But as long as we can get out of this mall.'' It seemed like a reasonable deal, so the three girls left the mall and spent the rest of their day around town.

They went to an arcade, the park, and a different mall. Since it was only around 12 pm they had alot of time to go places, but when they were done it was roughly 4:30. Kurai was tired and decided to go home, she told her friends goodbye and headed on her way there. Once inside her quaint suburban home she went upstairs to her room. Two walls were painted royal purple, and the other two walls were painted black. The purple was parallel to the other purple, and the black to the other black. Her bed was a massive black canopy styled bed, with Zebra print sheets and black pillows. There was an acoustic guitar on the wall above her bed, her Macbook Air was on a desk near the window, and her flatscreen was hanging on the wall. Kurai flopped down on her bed, tired from walking and she layed back. The memories of the guy kissing her mother replaying over and ove rin her head. She couldn't find anything to get her mind off of it, but there was one thing; sleep. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke up a few hours passed, because it was now 7pm. Kurai sat up, yawning a bit and scratching her head in a daze. She got up, seeing that it was starting to get a bit dark out and she began to wonder if her mother was back. But once her mother came into her mind, so did the mysterious man. She groaned, not wanting to think about it as she got on the computer and began to surf the web. Checking her Facebook, replying and retweeting things on Twitter, reblogging photo's and funny GIFs on Tumblr, and all that good stuff. After a while her stomach began to growl a bit. She was hungry. And just as she was about to get up, there was a knock at her door. ''Come in.'' Kurai said sing songily. The door opened and in walked her little brother. ''Hey Max, what's up?" She said spinning her computer chair around to look at him. Kurai was 16, and her brother was 11. They didn't look much alike, Kurai had black hair, Like her father. And gray eyes, like her mother. But Max had brown hair, like his mother. And blue eyes, like his father. ''Kuuuu. Mom said if you want something to eat you'd have to come downstairs.'' He said. ''Oh, okay. Thanks.'' she said and he nodded and left the room. She got up, turning her computer off and went downstairs.

She entered the kitchen, and got the shock of her life. There sitting at the table was the guy who kissed her mom. Pushing a beer bottle back and forth between his fingers as he watched it boredly. Her mom was washing some dishes when she finally noticed Kurai, who was giving the guy a wry look. But he didn't notice. ''Oh, There you are, Kurai.'' She smiled. ''Who's he?'' Kurai asked flatly as she shifted her eyes towards her mother. ''Oh, he's my boyfriend..'' She said quietly. ''Since when?'' Kurai asked, now interested in why her mother had never mentioned anything of him before. ''About 2 and 1/2 months now..'' Her mother replied. ''Okay...'' Kurai said looking back at the guy who was still playing with the bottle. She sat across from him at the table. ''Hey, I'm Kurai. Triniti's daughter. And you are?'' She asked, as the guy looked up, revealing his milky blue eyes. One a bluer shade than the other, like mismatched jewels. They were so pretty. ''I'm S-...'' and once he saw her he sort of got quiet and looked back down at the bottle. ''Scar..'' He replied. Triniti smiled and said, ''if you're hungry there's pasta in the fridge.''. Kurai nodded and went to the fridge as Triniti sat down next to Scar with a smile and he smiled back. Kurai got her plate of pasta and sat down across from Scar again, beginning to eat. He looked down at the beer bottle again, but since his hair sort of covered his eyes Kurai didn't notice those blue eyes of hers watching her. As she ate a smile grew on her face. ''This is really good, Mom.'' she said thoughtfully, and Triniti looked at her. Smiling back, ''I didn't make it. Scar did.'' she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kurai was a little surprised, and she looked at Scar. Giving him a smile. ''This is really good.'' He tilted his head uptowards her and flashed a quick smile. ''Thanks..'' She soon finished her food and Triniti took her plate getting up, and starting to wash her plate. When she was done she looked at the two. Kurai who was texting, and Scar who was still twiddling with the bottle. ''I'll be right back.'' Triniti said as she left the room, and the silence became thick in the kitchen. It was sort of awkward so Kurai got up and went to the fridge to get a soda. Scar was watching her once again, from the corner of his eyes. But of course she yet again, did not notice. ''So, how old are you?'' She asked, drinking her soda and finally deciding to break the silence. ''18.'' he said simply and Kurai damn near choked. ''W-what? What the hell are you doing dating my mom then? Do you know how old she is?'' she questioned exasperatedly. He nodded as he looked at her and she was staring. ''Do you...d-do you think my mom is a MILF?" She asked and he smirked. Just then Triniti came back into the room and sat next to him again. She looked at Kurai, who was still staring at Scar. ''Something wrong?'' she asked curiously. ''Mom, do you know how old he is?'' she asked, desperate for the truth. Her mom sighed and nodded. Kurai just gave her a blank look as she finished her soda and left the room.

Triniti made a face as she looked down at the table. ''Don't worry,'' Scar said as he tossed the bottle into the garbage, ''She'll learn to accept it in time.'' Triniti nodded with another sigh. ''I guess you're right..'' He gave her a reassuring look and kissed her sweetly, she returned it. Meanwhile, Upstairs Kurai was basically throwing a fit as she called April and the ringing never seemed to end. ''Hello?'' April asked finally answering the phone. ''DUDE. That guy we saw my mom with is her boyfriend and he's 18!'' Kurai whined. ''Yeah, i learned that when i got home.. I was just about to call you, actually.'' April admitted. ''Huh? You learned? How so?'' Kurai asked questioningly. ''Well, his name is Scar Kurosha. And he's one of my brothers friends. He hangs out with Rao...'' She said, and Kurai's jaw dropped. But of course her friend obviously didn't see that. Rao. One of the deadbeats in her school. He was a drug dealer, and a wanna be play boy. He hit on Kurai and April constantly, even though April had a boyfriend and Kurai just flat out didn't want him. ''Di-fucking-sgusting.'' Kurai shuddered. ''Yeah,'' April began. ''He gets into alot of fights, and he does drugs too...'' she finished. Kurai couldn't believe what she was hearing, and thus replied ''Holy shit...''. ''Yeah...So watch out for your mom.'' April said. ''You already know i will. If he even lays a FINGER on her, i will punch him in the face.'' The black haired girl sneered. ''Heh, if he already hasn't layed a finger IN her.'' Her friend said quietly. ''What do you mean?'' Kurai asked upon hearing the remark. ''Scar...has been with ALOT of girls. And i put extra emphasis on alot. He's basically a sex addict...and he probably already got to her. Hopefully not..'' She answered and Kurai groaned sickly. Not wanting to think about her mom being Scar sexually, or any guy for that matter actually. ''This is grossing me out...'' Kurai admitted, ''Let's change the subject.'' April said OK and they began to talk about something other than her mothers new boy toy, a feq hours passed and it was now 11 o'clock. Kurai told April that it was getting late so she was going to get off the phone. They both exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Kurai went back on the computer for a while until it got quite late and she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, two pairs actually. She quickly shut off the computer and hopped in her face, curling up under the covers and closing her eyes. Her mom would yell at her if she knew she was up late, because Kurai has work in the morning. She worked in an ice cream shop, a simple part time job. Her door opened slightly, but she couldn't see who it was since she had her back to the door and she heard her mom's voice say; ''Sweet dreams Kurai.'' The door closed. And the two pairs of steps sounded like they into the room next to hers. And the only room that was next to hers was Triniti's. Kurai's eyes widened a bit as she heard her mom's door close. For a little while it was quiet and Kurai was about to go to sleep, until she heard a low noise. She opened her eyes blinking and listened closer. It was moaning, low FEMALE moaning. And groaning, MALE groaning and a slight banging noise against Kurai's wall. Her mouth went slightly agape and she quickly grabbed her phone off the night stand and quickly called April once again.

April was sleeping when her phone rang, it blasted 'The Dressing Room' by Breathe Carolina. She groaned sleepily grabbing her phone and checking who was calling and the time, it was Kurai. April answered. ''Kurai...? It's 2am...what do you want..?'' she asked softly, and she only got a reply of soft whimpers and whining. April became more alert as she sat up, now worried that her friend was in some sort of peril. ''Kurai? What's wrong?'' She asked quickly. ''H-s-t-...'' Kurai sputtered out. ''What?'' April asked blinking, ''He's doing my mom...!" Kurai cried out in a whisper.


End file.
